disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Raspberyl
Raspberyl is a main character in Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. She is the only main character of her native game who can become a weapon during magichange. Personality She's considered a delinquent by Netherworld standards since she does good deeds and follows the rules. Like a typical delinquent, she speaks in a rough manner and refers to herself in a low-class manner. The reason she is pursuing the path of a delinquent is because she wanted to be unique compared to other demons, and therefore a "total badass". However, it is implied her kind and compassionate nature is insincere, and that she is still very much a demon. A strong example of this is during the group's discussion on opening Mao's heart, to which she is horrified by the idea of anyone doing it. This is further explored during her DLC sidestory. She also takes her position as Mao's rival very seriously, and is possibly the only character that can easily see past his honor student behavior. However it seems she actually has feelings for him, as seen in Disgaea Infinite, where Jennifer states that she and Mao are really close, and then asks if Mao is her boyfriend. Raspberyl thinks about how humans assume people are lovers just because they are close, and then she questions her feelings for Mao. Her hobbies include participating in activities, volunteering, collecting Hellmarks, and pestering Mao (often forcing him to join in delinquent activities with her). She dislikes acting uncool and being just like everyone else. Her two subordinates, Asuka Cranekick and Kyoko Needleworker, are very loyal and want to help her achieve her goals. Her dream for the future is to become the Legendary Delinquent. Story ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Raspberyl is the childhood friend of Mao, who goes by the nickname Beryl. When the player first encounters her, she thoroughly introduces herself as such, and further refers to herself as the "Heroine of the game." She then challenges Mao to a fight, both in an attempt to protect Almaz from him, and to maintain her status as "badass" by keeping him from becoming a hero. After she is defeated, she claims to have not been using her true power, and flees under the excuse of having to get back to class. She later returns for a second attempt when Mao ventures into his heart, this time trying to "rescue" Almaz. Mao is flabbergasted that she managed to enter without his permission, but she confidently states that it's because he had opened his heart to her (to his irritation). Almaz attempts to protest to this rescue attempt, but Beryl simply takes this as Stockholm Syndrome and attacks anyway. However, she is bested once again, and promptly flees in order to keep curfew. When Mao starts his journey to find ways to open his heart, she appears to him once more, and opts to go along with him. He protests, but isn't able to stop her from following. She is later kidnapped by the School Board for her delinquent behavior, prompting her friends to request Mao's aid. He initially refuses, but relents under the guise of assaulting the PTA. During their efforts, they encounter Beryl again. However, it is a ruse, and Mao is surprisingly able to tell. The others attribute this to Mao acknowledging Beryl as his true rival, although he considers it a lucky guess. Eventually, they were able to find their way to her, and with Mr. Champloo's help, freed her. When they return to school, Mao becomes the Freshman class president, having won much of the class over for rescuing Beryl. The Vato Brothers reveal that many of them wished to rescue her themselves, having been saved by her multiple times, but were afraid of being labeled as delinquents. She later comes to aid Mao when Almaz's tampering of his heart caused him to change personalities. In doing so, she had to skip class, which would deprive her of goal of super delinquency. However, she doesn't mind, as she sees aiding her rival to be of far greater importance. Luckily for her, though, she later discovers she already has enough credits to graduate anyway, and becomes one of the Evil Academy's first alumni. She then permanently joins the party. Beryl also meets Sapphire, who has joined the party before her. Amusingly, she finds Beryl to be irresistibly adorable, and can't stop herself from hugging her (much to Beryl's embarrassment). She continues to fight alongside Mao and the others, and is present for the revelation that Geoffrey isn't all that he seems to be. All this time, he was, in fact, Super Hero Aurum: a legendary hero who a "badass" like her could aspire to be. She is as confused as the rest of the party on his character reversal, but opposes him nonetheless. She proves to be a steadfast ally to Mao, even coming with him to invade a human world, something which she (and most of the party) don't agree with. Before their eyes, however, Mao began losing himself to the pure evil within him. He almost releases it completely in a rush of power, but Beryl suddenly hugs him from behind in an attempt to calm him. Her friends plead for her to resist, but she refuses, stating that only a rival like her would be able to stop him. Sure enough, she is able to bring him back to his senses. Unfortunately, their celebration is cut short when Almaz suddenly dies soon after. Beryl is stunned into disbelief. She and the others aren't able to mourn his passing, as a Dark Mao manifests outside of Mao's body. They are forced to suppress when this evil entity attempts to overpower Mao for his body. Upon his defeat, he is absorbed back into the original's body. Finally being able reflect on Almaz's death, Mao expresses only anger, which the others mistake for apathy. Beryl, however, sees that this was her rival's own way of mourning, and comforts him in a similar manner. Following Almaz's sudden revival, due to Mao opening his heart, the group reunites, and abandon the notion of invading the human world in favor of punishing Aurum directly. When confronting Super Hero Aurum throughout the finale, Beryl frequently mocks him, and points out he is nothing like a hero is supposed to be. She even states that she can't believe she would ever want to model herself after him. Even after he uses his final form, she merely calls it "lame". Following his defeat, she and the others briefly stay with Mao as he reconciles with his father, eventually deciding to leave when she sees this should be a private moment. In the epilogue, Beryl is seen continuing her delinquent behavior. Alternate Endings There are several alternate endings which change her ultimate fate. In the Raspberyl ending, where the player loses to her in any of the fights against her, she achieves her dream of becoming the greatest delinquent. Many accomplishments become attributed to her name, including negotiating a peace between two warring overlords, and creating a device that generates power from friendship. In a closing narration, it is revealed that she passed away peacefully in her sleep at the age of 10,108. Her list of achievements are given afterward, and include having 5,097,149 demon friends and 666 human friends. In the "human world" ending, an alternate chain of events occur during Mao's attempted invasion of the human world. Rather than Mao's dark side, his True Heart manifests, and attempts to stop his host's hatred from consuming himself. This convinces the others to try and suppress his evil as well. However, Almaz's sudden death interrupts them, and Mao leaves for the human world in apathy. Unlike the original storyline, Almaz is never revived. Beryl follows Mao to the human world, and attempts to talk him down. However, the rest of the party members are convinced that only violence will work, as they have been tricked by Aurum into thinking Mao had lied and betrayed them all this time. Mao defeats them, and Beryl apparently flees back to the Netherworld. However, just as Aurum is about to draw out Mao's evil, Beryl returns and attempts to placate him, having learned the truth. In a mirror to the original scene, she does so by hugging Mao from behind. It proves ineffective, and an irritated Aurum fatally wounds her. Dying, she apologizes to Mao for not believing in him, and that she won't be able to bother him any more. She promises to be waiting for him in the afterlife, and dies from her injuries. Her death becomes the tipping point for Mao, who unleashes his darkness and easily kills Aurum in revenge. Unfortunately, he had no conscience left and was consumed by his rage. The recently deceased Geoffery narrates that in the end there was nothing; no Netherworld, no Human World, no Celestia. Raspberyl Mode A DLC for ''Disgaea 3 allows for a sidestory, following Raspberyl. During one of the updates of the Game's software, a trailer for this "Raspberyl Mode" was added, however in truth the trailer was nothing but parodies and randomness with 99.9% of what is not actually to be in the mode. In Raspberyl Mode, she is tired of what Mao is doing to the Academy during his time as Dean and decides to become a Teacher. She is joined by Kyoko Needleworker, Asuka Cranekick, and Mr. Champloo when she starts. She soon finds Almaz and Sapphire having an argument, and after beating them, she makes them her students. She also beats Master Bigstar, Salvatore, The Vato Bros. and Gold Knuckle, making them her students as well. During her time as a teacher, she goes to the Department of Education to make amends with the School Board President only to get into a battle with her. The School Board President not only fights with the PTA squad she has, but is also accompanied by Overlord Zetta (having found him in the library). After she beats the School Board President, everyone starts to think that she is becoming more like an Honor Student, which is something she didn't want to happen. Later, she ends up seeing some Alien Dragons being attacked by Captain Gordon, Jennifer and Thursday. She helps out the Aliens and defeats Gordon and his crew (while also interrupting him during his introductions). Afterwords, Mao comes by to tell her that she just beat up Captain Gordon, Defender Of Earth, farther causing problems with everyone thinking she is becoming more and more like an Honor Student. It is soon revealed that the Alien Dragons were on their way to invade Earth and Raspberyl ended up helping them, causing her Delinquent Reputation to almost break in half. She then decides to go to Celestia to acquire the "Heart of an Angel", so her Delinquent reputation would be restored and be even greater than before. However, the angels want nothing to do with her since she is a demon. They also claim that she is lying to herself as a person. Raspberyl however treks on, begging them to show her how to gain the "Heart of an Angel". During the cutscenes in this part of the mode, one angel comments that she hasn't seen persistence this great, since the last incident with Overlord Laharl. Eventually, she meets with the self-proclaimed "Archangel" who turns out to be Flonne. However, since she is a Fallen Angel, she puts on a disguise that makes her look like her old Angel Trainee form. She then tells Raspberyl that she had the "Heart of an Angel" all along, and with that, Raspberyl goes back to Evil Academy only to find that Mao has cleaned the place up and started acting kind. Dumbfounded by this, Raspberyl and the gang go to find out what's going on. Geoffrey also volunteers to help out by unleashing his full power and becoming Super Hero Aurum once more (also making him a playable character). ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten Raspberyl also appears in ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. She appears in the post game and is unlocked after being defeated. During this event, abnormal phenomenons are effecting the Netherworld and she has somehow become the president, and is forcing all demons to do volunteer work. After the fight, Valvatorez makes her understand that true volunteer work can never be forced, but should come from one's free will. Realizing this, Raspberyl then joins Valvatorez's group to find out what is causing the abnormal phenomenon Raspberyl can Magichange into a Staff instead of a Sword like in Disgaea 3 and retains all of her Specials (with D-Rule 3: EcoFriend hitting in the shape of an X and having a Power Level of C). Unlike in Disgaea 3, she cannot learn Fire skills from the Evility Shop and must learn them by Chara World instead. ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness Raspberyl appears in ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness as a DLC character. She was released on May, 30th 2013 in Japan along with Mao and Salvatore. Every copy of the Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness ''Strategy Guide from Prima Games comes with a code to redeem on Prima's website in order to receive a DLC code to download Raspberyl as a free DLC character for a limited time exclusive bonus. Raspberyl was released for free on January 7th, 2014, on the PSN Store in North America. Raspberyl has a new skill called D-Rule: Recycle and a Mounted Skill called Ultimate Bookmark. Her D-Rule: Ecofriend now hits a 3x2 AoE and she naturally learns Fire spells up to Tera. She also comes with a special Book Weapon once she is recruited. Her Love Thy Heart Evility now increases damage by 50% and will still work if the enemy is the same level, making it one of the best damage increasing evilities especially if the player faces Level 9999 enemies constantly. Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance Raspberyl returns in ''Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance as a DLC character in a pack, along with Mao, Salvatore, Almaz, Sapphire and Mettalia. She was seen in a DLC Story along with Mao and Salvatore "Field Trip", trying to know the other Netherworld well enough by organizing a field trip. The field trips were abruptly interrupted often when Killia stood in, mistakenly thought they were stirring up problems. Raspberyl retains all her previous skills from D2, and her Mounted Skill, Ultimate Bookmark, is now a Combo Skill when used as Mao along with her by the side, albeit with some animation changes. She can execute a combination attack with Sapphire called T-Rule: Moxibustion, much to her disagreement. Gameplay Raspberyl is classified as a monster-type unit. In most games, she consistently holds high stat aptitudes and base stats in SP, INT, and RES, though her HP and ATK fall below average. Given her strengths stat-wise, the player may consider using her as a magic caster (she only learns Fire spells initially). In Disgaea 3 and 4'', her unique evility is '''Love Thy Heart,' which increases her damage dealt towards higher leveled enemies by 20%. In Disgaea 5, her unique evility is now Hello Throw, which increases her stats by the number of panels she is thrown for that turn. Her unique special skills are D-Rule: Recycle (named D-Rule: Morality in games preceding Disgaea 5), D-Rule: Volunteer, and D-Rule: EcoFriend. D-Rule 1: Recycle has a fixed range of two and hits three spaces horizontally. It involves Raspberyl opening her book which creates up to three pink energy orbs with revolving seals. The enemies are attacked by the energy orbs and the seal on them becomes larger, until it explodes. D-Rule 2: Volunteer has a free range of three and hits five spaces in the form of a cross. Raspberyl opens her book, creating a blue pillar around the enemies which traps the enemies within it as it shrinks before it explodes. D-Rule 3: EcoFriend has a free range of five and hits five spaces in the form of a cross. Raspberyl opens her book which creates a fog of dark mist. The fog clears, revealing multiple snake statues surrounding the enemies. The snake statues breathe poisonous gas onto the enemies and a skull is shown at the center of the gas. This attack has a chance to inflict the Paralyze status. Other Appearances ''Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days In ''Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days Raspberyl is an unlockable character. To get her, you must pass a bill in the Dark Assembly and defeat her. Her bill is unlocked by beating 30 Dark Sun Stages and unlocking Mr. Champloo. ''Disgaea Infinite She also appears in the ''Disgaea Infinite visual novel as a intern for Amazombie, the Mail-Order Department of RosenQueen. She is first encountered at 15hr in Laharl and Raspberyl after you stop the first assassination. ''The Guided Fate Paradox Raspberyl appears as a boss within an extra dungeon in ''The Guided Fate Paradox. Gallery Artwork = D3 Alternate Raspberyl.png|Raspberyl's alternate Outfit in Disgaea 3 Raspberyl Sketch d3.jpg|Raspberyl Concept Art from Disgaea 3 DD2 Raspberyl Sprite.png|Raspberyl's sprite artwork from Disgaea D2 DD2 Raspberyl Sprite2.png|Raspberyl's battle sprite artwork from Disgaea D2 - |-|Portraits = D3 Raspberyl Portrait.png|Raspberyl's portrait in Disgaea 2 and 3'' D3 Alternate Raspberyl Portrait.png|Raspberyl's alternate portrait in ''Disgaea 3 raspberylportraitD5.png|Raspberyl's portrait in Disgaea 5 Raspberyldd2portrait.png|Raspberyl's portrait in Disgaea D2 raspberylD4portrait.png|Raspberyl's portrait in Disgaea 4 |-|Busts = - - }} |-|Cut-Ins = D3 Raspberyl Cut-In.png|Raspberyl's Cut-in image in Disgaea 3 D3 Alternate Raspberyl Cut-In.png|Raspberyl's Alternate Cut-in image in Disgaea 3 D3 Sapphire Costume Raspberyl Cut-In.png|Raspberyl's Sapphire costume Cut-in image in Disgaea 3. Raspberyl Cut-In D4.PNG|Raspberyl's Cut-in image in Disgaea 4. DD2 Raspberyl Cut-In.png|Raspberyl's Cut-in image in Disgaea D2. |-|Sprites = RaspberylspriteD4.png|Raspberyl's sprite in Disgaea 4, D2, and 5'' Trivia *In ''Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance, during the DLC Story, when Mao called her "Beryl", there was a typo on her name, showcasing her name as "Baal" instead. The nickname was immediately changed after she introduced her full name to Killia. Navigation Category:Disgaea 3 Player Characters Category:Bosses Category:Disgaea 4 Secret Characters Category:Disgaea 2 Secret Characters Category:Disgaea 5 DLC Characters Category:Disgaea RPG Characters